If Evelyn Never Existed
by MrsSnowfield
Summary: Evelyn Mercer was the best mother four degenerate bastards could ever ask for, and also the only woman to ever treat me like a human being. As I grew up I always turned to her and her sons for safety and affection, not to say I couldn't take care of myself. She raised me as one of her own. The Mercer's have always had a reputation as trouble makers; Now that the only person able
1. Chapter 1

"Piper! Phones for you!"

"Tell'em I'll call them back I'm in the middle of a tattoo."

"It's Jack, says it's important."

Jack,... haven't heard from him in a while, better take it.

"Enjoy a few minutes break while I take this call. Shouldn't be too long." I tell the customer as I'm shutting off my machine, removing my gloves and picking up the phone.

"How much is bail this time, Jackie?"

"Piper,... Moms dead."

The room begins to spin as I take in the news. Hanging up the phone I numbly tell my co-workers that I have to go and apologize to the customer saying that we'll have to set another appointment to finish.

Walking the streets home I'm oblivious to the lurking danger that has been following me for the last 3 blocks. Thoughts of the life I left behind, and the woman I will never again see, fogging my brain. As I round the corner taking my usual shortcut through the parking garage I see the figure behind me. Keeping calm, I casually reach into my pocket muting my Ipod to better hear the approching man.

A few minutes later I see the light of passing cars on the main road, If I can make it there I'll be fine. As I approach the exit three more men enter the garage. _Shit, now my night is complete. _The man behind me catches up to me and grabs me by the hand. I whirl around quickly and immediatley recognize him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to thank you again for doing a great job on my leg." Its a client I had earlier today, one I didn't particularly enjoy working on; gave me the creeps.

"Oh, hi. Im glad you enjoy it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm on my way home now."

"I see, well actually my buddies here were looking to get some new ink of their own. Come say hi fellas."

The three men approach us and I catch the scent of alcohol on them, "Hi, I'd love to help you get some art done but you'll have to head to the shop or call and make an appoinment. I'm sure your friend here has the number, now if you'll excuse me."

"What's your hurry girl? Why dont you come with us, have a beer, unwind a bit. I think you'll come to find that you enjoy our company." One of the men offer as they start to surround me.

"No thank you, I have to get home. Maybe another day", I push through them and walk towards the exit. Just as I round the corner I'm grabbed by the hair and slammed up against the wall.

"Not so fast lady! We're not done with you", in the dim light of the alleyway I can make out their faces. The one holding me is the one from the shop earlier. The others all look basically the same; tall, tanned skin, tattooed, dark hair. One had a scar across his face and a crooked nose.

I struggle to move as he presses his body against mine breathing on my face. I look around for some way to get free while trying to block out their wandering touch and crude comments. They take their time, making me feel more helpless with every passing second.

_Well, I guess this is it. I've pushed my luck with this damned short cut too many times and now I'm getting what I've got coming to me. There is no point. I've been running my whole life and now it's time to just give up. Maybe, if I go to heaven I will get to see her again. Her. Evelyn. What am I doing? Evelyn would have a damn fit if she were to hear these thoughts. I am a fighter. Ive been fighting my whole life. By myself and along side the Mercers. Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Jack. Jack.. Jackie... I will not give up. I have to be there for Jack. He needs me and I will be there for him as he has been there for me time and again. _

I snap out of my thoughts in time to feel someone unzipping my jeans. _Thats it!_ Having been comatose throughout their entire attack so far it is easy for me to begin fighting back now, as they are least expecting it. I use my leg to push myself off the wall slamming the man infront of me against the opposite wall. The others begin to reach for me but I attack them in a wild frenzy of kicks, punches, slaps, and clawing. Anything to get myself out of this situation and to safety. Turning to throw another punch I am met with a hard kick to my shin causing me to fall to the ground with a yelp.

"Fucking bitch! Hit me! Now you're gonna get it even worse. Come on guys hold her down!" growled the leader of the small group through a bloody grin.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shout hoping that someone walking by will hear me as I realize just how screwed I really am. Still being beaten I see a new figure come running down the alley towards us. I start to fade in and out of consciousness and barely make out the sound of my name being called before I fall into the darkness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I hear the sounds of the hospital monitors and machines before I see them. Wincing against the pain of my bruised and battered body I open my eyes and sit up. looking around the room I see none other than Jack Mercer asleep in a chair beside my bed. Smiling to myself I push the call button to talk to a nurse about getting out of this place.

After talking to the doctor she said I was fine to go home but I would need to take some medication for my head injury and that I should come back if the pain gets worse.

"Jack." I say softly rubbing his cheek. "Jackie"

Groaning he opens his eyes and jumps up when he sees that Im awake, wrapping me in a tight embrace. I hiss in a breath from the pain the shoots through my body, but dont dare to let go. I've missed him too much and am too happy to see him. As we pull apart he explains to me that when he called me he was in the city for a gig and was on his way to my house when he heard me screaming and "came to your rescue".

"You've always been one for being dramatic"

"No, thats Bobby." He laughs. We take a cab back to my place. Catching up along the drive. Once we get there I tell him to make himself at home while I shower and get out of these nasty clothes. After my shower I examine my body in the mirror. I have bruises on my stomach and ribs, one on my shin, a few on my arms and the left side of my face is a bit swollen and bruised up.

Covering what I can with make up I find Jack in the kitchen cooking us lunch. Ive always loved his cooking. I remember when we were younger every saturday he would have Miss Evelyn take the day off and would cook all our meals for the day. Sometimes I would help him and other times I would just sit and watch him manuver the kitchen with chef like grace. The smell of his steak burgers bring me back to reality as he sits at the table beside me.

"Bon apetit, my dear"

We eat our food in silence, appreciating each others company. After we finish I start cleaning up the kitchen. Washing the last of it I feel him come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. He and I have always this type of relationship. He reaches under my shirt and rubs my stomach softly while whispeing in my ear "I've missed you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I hadnt shown up in time last night. I... I can't lose you too. I've already lost mom, losing you.." cutting him off I turn around and hug him tightly, silent tears running down both our faces.

Once were done consoling one another he tells me that the funeral is this weekend. He looks up the flight times and orders us tickets for later today and then helps me pack my bags. We talk more about how life has been for us and we share some of our favorite childhood memories. I have to change mine a bit because they all revolve around him, and he's not allowed to know that, right?

On our way to the airport we stop by the motel that the rest of his band is at and get his bags. We get to the airport just in time to get our tickets and go through security.

"Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for take off. Enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing New York Airlines." I grip Jackie's hand as we ascend into the air.

"Still not to fond of flying, eh?" he chuckles as he rubs circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Im fine with flying, it's just the taking off and landing part that scares me"

"Ah, well... if we crash you can have the first oxygen mask"

Whimpering I grip his hand tighter, my knuckles turning white.

"So, do you think Bobby will show up?", Jack asks after a while of watching me work on some tattoo designs.

"I'm not sure, I haven't talk to or heard from him in a few months. I hope so though. It'd be nice to see him."

"Yeah." he says trailing off into thoughts of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive in Detriot at 10 the next morning after catching the late flight the night before with a 4 hour delay in Indiana. Catching a cab we head to Miss Evelyn's service. Pulling up I see Jerry and his wife, and then I see Bobby. We dont have time for hellos now though. I sit and listen to the priest say his words, next Jack is called up to say a few words. Half-way through his speach he starts to cry too much to continue so I walk up and take his place.

"Miss Evelyn was the greatest woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. When I was five my family moved to the neighborhood. Now as most of you know, my parents weren't the most pleasent of people. One day I was out playing in the snow when I saw a couple of kids wrestling around a few houses down the road so I went over to play. We became friends and Miss Evelyn invited me in for supper. Afterwards she sat me down and talked with me about my parents and told me that I would always be welcome in her home. As time went by my parents got worse. Eventually Miss Evelyn turned her old sewing room into a guest bedroom for me. Then I turned eighteen... I left.. I would send her a letter every now and then. I even visited her a couple of times.. and out of every conversation, letter, phone call... I never thanked her.. I never thanked her for saving my life. She was the only woman to ever treat me like I mattered. Even though I never told her any of this. She was my mother... and I will always be greatful to her for what she did for me"

Sitting down Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me as we cried. Listening to all the storys and memories of Miss Evelyn, my mother, was almost too much for me to bear. After the service Jack and I climbed in to Bobby's car and we all went to Jerry's house for snacks and community grieving. The ride there was spent in silence.

Exiting the car Bobby gave me and Jack hugs and we made some small talk. Jack and Bobby hung back a bit to talk while I went ahead and said hi to Jerry and his wife, he introduced me to his two little girls Amelia and Daniella. Standing up from talking to the kids I see one very familiar face, one that I'm surprised to see.

"Green."

"Piper, is that you?" Detective Green asks as we share a brief hug. "Look at you, youve really grown up. Staying clean?"

"You could say that"

"Good Good, Hey Bobby!"

Thankful for his entrance I escape into the house and play with the kids. Not wanting to hear anymore sad stories about Ma. After a while everyone has left and the girls have gone to bed. Bobby finds me sitting on the front porch and tells me that were heading over to Mom's house now.

Walking up onto the front porch we find Angel sitting there, freezing his ass off. Bobby yells at him for missing Mom's funeral and he tells us about how he missed his flight. Im the last through the front door, shutting the front door and looking around a wave of memories crashes down on me. Nothing has changed. All the same decorations, is even smells the same.

Getting light headed I sit down before I fall over. Jack rushes to my side along with Bobby and Angel.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

I take a deep breath and sit up a little straighter, "Yeah, Im fine. Just got a little light headed."

"Where are your pills? Ill go get them for you."

"Pills, what pills? Whats going on Piper?" both Angel and Bobby ask, their worry deepening.

"Its nothing guys, Im fine." "She was jumped by some guys the other night and the doctor at the hospital gave her some meds to take for her head injuries" Jack and I say at the same time.

"WHAT!?"

Glaring at Jack I jump up and grab my bags running up the stairs. "Im fine guys, really. I just need to take a shower and relax."

"Piper don't you walk away from me while Im talking to you. Piper!" Ignoring Bobby's calls I turn on the shower and get undressed. The hot water is soothing to my sore muscles, rinsing all the soap and makeup off I step out of the shower and get dressed. Heading to my room to drop my bags off.

Going back down stairs I explain what happened to the boys and get a few more hugs. Jack gets a couple of nice timings, and way to go Jackie-O's. After a small dinner I go lay down, falling asleep instantly.

A few hours later I wake up with a start. Bad dream. Sneaking quietly into the room beside mine I wake a sleeping Jack up.. Again.

"Pst, psst, Jack."

"hmn..?"

"Jackie move over a I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?" I shake his shoulder a little.

"Wha-! Who's there!?"

"shhh! Its just me.. I had a bad dream." biting my lip a little embarrassed.

He moves over and pulls me into bed with him. Wrapping his arms around me I curl up next to him, resting my head on his chest. "Just like old times, sharing my bed because my favorite girl had a bad dream"

"Oh hush" I giggle feeling calmer. "go back to bed" I say as I kiss his chest and close my eyes.

"Mmm.. You sure you came in here because of a bad dream?"

I smack his chest playfully and wince when he runs his hand across my cheek.

"Sorry."He says and pulls away, I grab his hand and place it back on my cheek.

"It's okay."

"No, its not. I didnt get there in time. I promised you. I told you I would never let anyone hurt you. Now look at you. Its all my fault. I should have just told you in person. None of this would have happened.. I broke my promise and Im so sorry, Piper."

Looking into his eyes I kiss him. All of my emotions powering this kiss. Tightening his embrace I forget about what it means to feel pain. Losing all thoughts, falling asleep in one anothers arms.

_"Jackie" I say tugging on his hand as he slept soundly. _

_"Wha-! Who's there?! ...oh, Piper It's just you." he said yawning. _

_I stood there silently hugging my bear that Miss Evie gave me for my eighth birthday. _

_"hey.. are you okay? Come here, whats wrong?" he moved over and I sat down in bed next to him. _

_" I had another bad dream.."_

_"About your parents again?" I nodded and a tear ran down my cheek. "oh hey hey, nothings gonna happen to you okay. I wont let anyone hurt you."_

The next morning I wake up to shouting. Walking down the hall I hear Bobby and Angel arguing.

"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!"

"Bullshit Bobby"

"I dont care. La Vita Loca is not staying in this house one more night."

"Bobby, is this your house? Is this your house?"

All of a sudden some chick comes running down the stairs behind me yelling at Bobby in spanish. _Ah. So thats whats going on, Sophie is back. _Turning around I go back to my room and get dressed for the day. Jack is in the kitchen unpacking groceries for tonights Thanksgiving dinner when I find him.

"Good morning" I smile at him as I help him unpack.

"Good morning, beautiful" He smiles back walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Your looking great today."

"Are you saying I didnt look great yesterday?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"No no. I just mean the bruising is going away, its not as noticable."

"mhm.. sure you do." I laugh pulling away to finish putting the groceries away.

"JACK! PIPER! GRAB YOUR SKATES AND LETS GO! ITS TIME FOR TURKEY CUP"

_Ah, good old family fun. _


	3. Chapter 3

Just like so many years before I help Jack prepare dinner. I hook my Ipod up in the kitchen and start singing and dancing while Jack bastes the turkey.

"I Love the way that you use me. I love the way that you use me oh yeah! I love the way you shoot. I love the way that you shoot me kill me. oh yeah! Its taken miles and lines to learn the right from wrong ill keep you hanging on. so dont tell me you love me! dont tell me you love me. dont tell me i dont wanna know!"

"What are you doing?" Jack says laughing.

"Whats it look like? Come join me!"

"Ohhh no no no no! dont sing. Dont dance." he says backing away from me.

"Your in a band.. Like im gonna believe that!" I grab his hands and start dancing with him.

Soon dinner is ready and we all sit down to eat. Bobby makes a toast and not too long after we've started eating he decides to play another game of Turkey Cup.

The next morning the guys needed to go see Ma's laywer. I offered to stay home and clean up a bit but they all agreed that I was part of the family and that I deserved to be there. We all piled into Jerry's Volvo and headed for the office.

"Hello, may I help you?" the young, bored looking office attendant asked.

"Hello there, were here to see Mr. Bradford." Bobby stated clearly enjoying the view.

"I see." giving him a once over she shakes her head "Im sorry, Mr. Bradford is in a meeting right now. If you'll have a seat over there I'll let you know when he's ready."

"Rejected! Ohh how does it feel Bobby?" Jack taunts as we sit in the waiting room.

"Shut up you little fairy."

After waiting for what seems like forever we are escorted to the conference room. Mr. Bradford is waiting with Ma's safety deposite box and starts his rehearsed sympathetic speech.

"Yeah, so how much do we get?" Jack interrupts, noticably uncomfortable and ready to get out of the room, earning him a smack to the back of the head from Bobby and I.

"Yes, right. I'll leave you to sort through your mothers belongings." setting the box down on the table he exits the room. Bobby opens the box and sifts through the paper work, handing envelopes to Jack, Jerry, and myself. Theirs were birth citificates and adoption papers. Angel and Bobby had no papers, but they found some money in the back of the box and distributited it between Bobby, Jerry, and Angel.

Tucking my envelope into my jacket pocket we head out. A few minutes later we were standing in front of an old parking garage. Jerry says he's going to turn it into some luxury apartments using government re-developement loans. I love seeing him happy, the excitement in his eyes as he tells us his plans for the building. I missed him.


End file.
